A video conference system based on a H.323 protocol or a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) applies image compression methods comprising a H.261 protocol, a H.263 protocol, a H.264 protocol/Advanced Video Coding (AVC), H.264 High Profile, H.264 Scalable Video Coding (SVC) and Real Time Video (RTV) that is applicable in a restricted network environment.
Problems can occur in a lower bandwidth network or during a specific busy time period. Accordingly, when a higher quality is set for the video conference system, a transmission delay or frame per second (FPS) sequencing less than a specific value might occur under real-time image transmission. In contrast, when a lower quality is set for the video conference system to maintain fluent video streaming, poor quality of image transmission may be obvious for users. In addition, increased time for network delay and asynchronization for video and audio frames may also be detected. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.